1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to electronic integrated circuit design and particularly to automating system on a chip customized design integration, specification, and verification through a single, integrated service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system on chip (SOC) is an integrated circuit that integrates components of a computer system or electronic system into a single integrated circuit, or chip. A SOC design often integrates multiple functional cores, such as multiple processor cores, into a chip that functions as a single chip.